


Breeding Ground: Business and Pleasure

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [98]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Girl (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After they deal with some legal entanglements, Jennifer Walters, Karen Starr, and Harry Potter get entangled in another way. Post on my blog on July 28th, 2017 as an exclusive chapter as part of Supergirl month.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jennifer Walters, Harry Potter/Karen Starr, Karen Starr/Jennifer Walters
Series: Breeding Ground [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on July 28th, 2017 as part of Supergirl month. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Business and Pleasure(Karen Starr/Power Girl and Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk)**

  
Several pieces of paper filed over on the desk. Jennifer Walters looked them over and made sure everything was in order. The dark haired woman sat across from her two clients dressed in formal business attire. It was nothing really special. She just conducted business. The woman sitting across from her on the other end, Jen tried to keep her eyes on the woman’s face and her mind elsewhere.

Karen Starr sat across on the table dressed in a blouse with a couple of buttons unbuttoned at the top to give those puppies some air. A modest length skirt topped off the outfit as well. The glasses she wore made her look attractive as well. Jen put her mind back on her work despite having Karen and the handsome man sitting beside her just looking at her and watching her every move. She could see a knowing smile come across the man’s face every few seconds.

Harry Potter, handsome, green eyes, black hair, most people knew what he looked like by now. He dressed in a custom made suit fitting him like a glove. Janet Van Dyne was one of his business partners so naturally she ensured the very best was put on him.

“So, what do you think?” Karen asked.

“I think everything is excellent,” Jen said. “The trademarks for Red Sun and Horizon are both going to go through without any legal issues. And the building that you want to put your warehouse in doesn’t have any building issues. It should be smooth sailing. We can get your signature on these.”

“Good work,” Harry said.

Jen waved off his compliment with modesty. “I’m just doing my job.”

A smile flashed over Karen’s face when she looked Jen over. “And a fine job you’ve done. Work like you’re doing deserves special praise you know.”

She laughed in response. “Keep it up and my head will be bigger than…well too big to fix through that door frame there.”

Jen almost slipped and said bigger than her breasts. She tried to be professional when on the job. The key word was try because she had very little success.

“I think you deserve something a little bit extra,” Harry said. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

A hand slapped on each other thighs. Jen could not believe what was happening and at the same time, she most certainly could believe what was happening. The softer, feminine hand ran up on the table and started to get closer. The fingers brushed Jen’s stocking.

“My usual….commission applies,” Jen said.

Flares of lust shot through her body. Jen tried to get it under control.

Harry smiled and started to feel up Jen’s inner right thigh where Karen got a little bit closer. The added sensation of Karen brushing her foot over the side of Harry’s leg caused a stirring in his trousers.

“I think we can slip you a little something extra under the table.”

Karen’s finger pushed through Jen’s panties and cause it to tear before the digit inserted into Jen’s pussy. Jen clutched onto the table and threw her head back with a moan. She was not going to lose control, she was not going to lose control.

‘Don’t lose control. Don’t you fucking lose control. You don’t want to lose your control…not even when Harry Fucking Potter is rubbing your clit while his wife is currently stroking your pussy.’

Karen stroked Jen’s tender folds. The woman’s shirt started to strain and the veins bulged out of her.

“You look a little green,” Karen idly commented while pushing into Jen’s gushing pussy.

She really had no idea, or maybe she did. Jen could not tell. The pleasure built through her body. The hands of Harry and Karen worked in perfect harmony and made her entire body size up with lust. The lust kept burning through her body.

“Are you alright?” Karen asked. “Maybe we should let you go and you can get some rest.”

Jen lost in the most she lost it. Her clothing ripped, the size of her body increased. The beautiful muscular seven foot tall jade giantess rose up and allowed the tattered remains of her bra to drop to the ground. She stood completely naked. Jen grabbed over and grabbed Karen’s blouse before ripping them over.

“I need those!” Jen yelled at the top of her lungs.

She fondled Karen’s big milky breasts. They stood tall and firm to the point where they defied gravity. Jen smashed her breasts against Karen’s and kissed her. The two beautiful women exchanged a passionate embrace and a steamy make out session.

She-Hulk’s tongue drove into the back of the throat of Power Girl. Those hands moved and cupped her, ripping off her skirt. Jen grabbed Karen and molested her ass and throat. The two women exchanged a sloppy and passionate kiss with their lips connecting together. The heated make out session only increased with every passing second. Karen shoved her tongue deeper into Jen’s mouth.

Harry stood up and Jen pulled away from Karen and ripped his pants off. Harry’s big cock stuck in the air.

“With all apologies to Mary-Jane, I’ve just hit the jackpot.”

“Go for it,” Harry said.

Jen did not wait for permission. She went for it. She-Hulk’s warm lips wrapped around the throbbing cock of the man in front of her. She sucked on him hard. Harry grabbed the back of Jen’s head and drove deeper inside her hot mouth. Jen’s warm lips smacked against Harry and released him.

“Oh, these balls are nice and full,” Karen said. “Trust me, there’s enough for you to share.”

Karen dropped down. Harry enjoyed both She-Hulk and Power Girl on their knees. It was a sight that both men would bust a nut over. Harry was doing more than seeing. Both heroines sucked his cock. Harry put his hands on one head of dark green hair and one head blonde hair shining like the sun. Both of them slurped and sucked at Harry’s massive cock and swollen balls.

Loud pops of their mouths working over Harry’s nether regions excited him. Harry grabbed Jen by her hair and bent down.

“Harry Potter face-fuck She-Hulk.”

Jen would have commented about the utter cheesiness of the comment. She would had Harry not filled her mouth with most of the twelve inches of dick. Those skilled hands of the beautiful busty woman next to her also made She-Hulk’s body go.

“I’ve always wanted to match you,” Karen said. She kissed the back of Jen’s neck and then moved down to cup Jen’s nipples and squeezed them. “And now you’re ours now.”

No arguments could be made. Harry drove his hard cock into Jen’s mouth. She reached up to feel Harry’s balls. They were nice and full. Karen moved over to grab Harry’s balls as well and she licked them. A few licks brought Karen into sucking them.

“Here it comes,” Harry said. “You better get ready. I’m not going to hold back.”

Jen thought it was rude to talk with her mouth full. Harry launched his seed into Jen’s waiting mouth. She took it like a champion. Jen’s nails dug into Harry’s backside. She tilted back and then pulled out. Harry was not quite done cumming so she got blasted on her face and then all over her tits.

The two women rose up. Karen attacked Jen and pushed her back onto the table. For a brief second, Jen thought Karen would smash her through the table before smashing her period. The table stood sturdy which almost disappointed Jen in a certain way. Karen’s powerful hands ran against Jen’s thighs and parted them. Jen lifted up to meet Karen who stroked her pussy.

“Cum all over my hands,” Karen coaxed her. “Go ahead. You know you want to.”

Jennifer Walters did in fact want to cum all over her hands. Karen’s fingers pushed into Jen’s tight cunt. Her green cunt squeezed against her fingers. Karen leaned in and kissed her before feeling Harry’s strong hands on her firm backside.

“Go ahead, Karen, eat your greens.”

Karen just smiled down. Power Girl’s world famous chest crushed against She-Hulk’s as the two kissed each other. Their fingers dug into each other’s face. The two lovely beauties kissed and sucked at each other. Karen took Jen’s tongue and sucked on it with drew pleasure from her.

Several more kisses coated Jen’s tall green power. She was over seven feet tall which only gave Karen more room to worship on her. Harry’s hands performed their own fair share of worship on both of them. Karen rose to her hands and knees and put her hands on Jen’s thighs.

“Lift your hips.”

Jen obeyed Karen’s request. The warmth of that powerful tongue vibrated against Jen’s nether lips. Power Girl swirled her tongue around Jen’s lips and sucked on her pussy.

Harry rose up and felt Karen’s curvy body. Two world class breasts pushed into Harry’s hand. He rolled down her body and then kissed her. Harry leaned in with his finger dancing on the edge of Power Girl’s perfectly wet pussy.

“You don’t want to forget about me,” Harry whispered hotly in her ear. “No matter how much fun you’re having, you don’t want to forget about me.”

“I’ll never forget about you,” Karen said. “Or that big cock. So give it to me.”

Jen wanted to ride him as well. Karen kept her completely pacified by running her tongue against the edge of her folds and then pushing into her core. Karen’s tongue vibrated at super speed. The moans coming from Karen indicated something was happening behind her.

Something showed to be Harry’s massive prick rubbing against Karen’s lips. Her heat sucked him in. Harry rubbed her lips to get Karen to ready to open and take him. The first few inches slid into Karen nice and slow to allow her to feel him.

Karen spread her thighs from behind. Harry’s hands moved everywhere, brushing down her back and then moving over to cup her breasts. He squeezed them hard and made her clench him. More of his cock pushed into her body.

Jen wished she could see the cock sliding into Karen. She heard the moaning. Then Jen moaned in tune from Karen’s moans. The licking enhanced Jen’s pleasure. Karen sucked her pussy lips and moaned into her cunt.

“You’re just something else,” Jen breathed.

Harry reached over and ran over Karen’s fit body. The beautiful never ending curves coming from the busty heroine was very stunning for Harry. He drove deeper into Karen from behind. His thick balls slapped against her the deepeer Harry pushed into her.

She was going to cum and Harry could hardly weight. Karen clamped onto him and pulled his cock into her body. Harry slammed his hard cock into her body to ride out her orgasm. He touched Karen’s nipples. They were hard and made her body vibrate.

Karen took down the juices trickling down Jen’s thighs. The buffet of thigh flesh came into her mouth. Jen gasped and groaned underneath her. She shook her body underneath Karen.

The sound of Jen moaning along with Karen loudly eating her out only encouraged Harry to go harder and deeper into her. He shoved inside of her and pulled all the way out. Harry pulled out of her and drove deep into Karen’s pussy.

“Cum for me,” Harry said. “Cum for me, my beautiful Power Girl.”

Karen just smiled and went down on Jen. Jen’s body thrashed underneath her and took the full blast of cum in her face. Jen’s moist walls squirted all over Karen’s face. Karen dug her nails into her thighs and made her squirm.

“Fill her up,” Jen breathed. “Those big fucking balls…oh fuck!”

Harry plunged deep into Karen from behind. He was only encouraged more by the combined dirty moans of both of these goddesses. He pushed his cock deep into Karen. His balls came this close to exploding inside of her. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and then plunged deep inside of her.

“Get ready.”

No question about it, Karen prepared herself for the flood of cum which was to cum. His hands were all over her and just lightning her up with lust. Harry slammed about three more times hard and fast into her. The fourth time caused Harry’s balls to lurch. She could feel them tense against her pussy and then start to inject her insides with hot cum.

“Oh, I’ve waited all morning to finally cum in here,” Harry concluded repeatedly slamming inside of Karen until his balls were emptied.

Karen clutched onto the thighs of their other lover. Jen thrashed up and down when on the table. She came all over Karen’s face. Harry pulled away from her and rolled over.

The two beautiful women crawled over. Jen’s fingers rubbed against Harry’s hard cock and rubbed against Jen’s cock.

“Baby, I hope you have another round.”

“For you, I think I might.”

Harry’s big cock came up with Jen wrapping her fist around him. His cock brushed against the front of her body. Harry looked at her stunning body which made him nice and hard. Jen rose up to her full height. Her head brushed against the ceiling. She dropped down onto Harry’s cock and engulfed Harry inside of her tight pussy. His balls clenched hard when Jen rose up and dropped down onto him.

“Oh, you’re so fucking tight,” Harry said.

“You’re taking care of that a little bit,” Jen said. “Watch me.”

Jen bounced up and down on Harry with a huge bounce. Her warm thighs clenched around Harry. The cock just grew into her and Jen stretched her gamma enhanced body to its bounds.

“She-Hulk take not so puny cock,” she teased.

“And Potter take She-Hulk’s tits.”

“Mmm!” Jen moaned. “She-Hulk enjoy having her tits sucked by Potter!”

She threw her head back and took more of this huge cock inside of her. Harry cupped Jen’s green globes and squeezed them. Harry’s fingers pushed against Jen’s breasts and squeezed them.

Karen watched Harry’s big cock slide deep inside of Jen’s pussy. A buzz came through her body. Karen stroked her body and pleasured herself moaning and groaning. Jen took Harry’s cock inside hard and fast into her. Jen squeezed him harder and faster.

“Rao, fuck it!” Karen moaned. “Fuck it!”

Three fingers stuck into her pussy. She pumped up and down with self pleasure on herself. Karen watched the erotic scene play out before her. Karen rubbed her pussy with the few pushes into her.

Jen descended down onto Harry’s cock. Her thighs smacked against his hard. Harry groaned and grabbed Jen’s ass before rolling back. His grip tightened around Jen’s breasts. Harry smashed himself into her and sucked them. Jen’s hard nipples grew even harder the more Harry gave them oral attention.

Then, She-Hulk’s pussy crushed him. Jen threw her head back just in time to come face to face with Power Girl’s pussy. Power Girl forced She-Hulk to eat her out. The combination of cum fulfilled her hungry desires. She-Hulk grabbed Power Girl around the back and sucked the cum out of her pussy, drinking it with lust burning through her eyes.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry said when looking up from the chest he feasted on to see She-Hulk munch on Power girl’s pussy. “That’s fucking amazing.”

Speaking of amazing, Power Girl’s perfect ass pushed into Harry’s hand. A couple of squeezes continued with Harry fondling her ass while She-Hulk licked her pussy and rode Harry’s cock.

She-Hulk’s entire body shook. Harry kept sucking on her breasts now. Warm sucks surrounded She-Hulk’s beautifully perk nipples. She groaned.

“True what they say,” she managed. “Once you go Green…you never go back.”

Karen pushed Jen face first into her. The woman went down on Karen and engaged in some hot rug munching. Karen pushed her face forward as Jen rose up and dropped down onto him.

Her pussy gripped Harry’s iron hard rod and then released him. Her pussy engulfed Harry and released him with a few more pumps. Jen released all over him in a cum while milking him.

It was a pleasure most men would not even brush against. Harry withstood the distance and just fucked She-Hulk. He smashed into her pussy. His balls clenched the further Jen dropped down onto him. She took Harry’s hard cock inside of her and released him.

It was coming to an end. Harry planted his thick cock deep inside of Jen. His balls tightened and then released cum inside of her body.

Jen enjoyed the thrill of cum coating through her body. Harry injected his white hot cum in her womb. There was something fulfilling about being filled up by so much thick ceiling. She felt like her stomach bloated from the sheer amount of cum shooting inside of her.

Harry fell back on the office table. It was sticky from their juices all over it. She-Hulk collapsed on one side of him and Power Girl collapsed on the other side of him. Harry wrapped his arms around both of the beautiful bombshells and just smiled.

“We’ve got some wine back at the penthouse,” Harry said. “If you’re interested in going back there?”

Jen squeezed Harry’s cock and grinned. “Damn right I am.”

**End.**


End file.
